


Ripe as a Peach

by Dbaw3



Series: Stiles is the Best Girlfriend [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Bottom Stiles Stilinski, But Stiles Loves It, Dubious Consent, Feminization, Genderplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dbaw3/pseuds/Dbaw3
Summary: Stiles has no complaints about his sex life with Derek. It's just not quite what he expected.





	Ripe as a Peach

Stiles has zero complaints about his sex life with Derek. Zilch. Nada. None. There were many, many orgasms, and aside from that, Derek was a conscientious lover. So, really, no complaints about their sex life. 

It was, however, also not quite what he expected it to be.

It wasn’t that he hadn’t known going into it Derek was a top. He’d pretty much figured between the whole werewolf alpha thing and the fact that the man was a gigantic control freak, Derek would likely want to be in charge in the bedroom, as well. Derek also, as Stiles had found, hadn’t been with a guy before, and while that didn’t seem to be a problem for Derek’s wolf when looking for a lifemate, it apparently freaked Derek-the-guy out a little bit. 

Not that Derek phrased it that way, but he’d admitted somewhat sheepishly that he really didn’t find dicks all that sexy, including Stiles’, but if he thought of it as a big clit, it was kinda hot. Not hot enough for him to want to touch it, but still. Then again, Derek didn’t have any problem touching any other part of him.

Stiles hadn’t been wild about that at first. He’d kept trying to remind Derek that he was a guy, not a girl, but he had to admit that whenever Derek started to talking about how wonderful Stiles’ cunt felt or “Does it make your clit hard when I do this, baby?” or even started rhapsodizing about Stiles’ “beautiful tits” while nursing on his nipples, it got Stiles kind of hot, and as long as he kept that talk to the bedroom, Stiles could live with that. (Though he had punched Derek the one time he said, “You’re the best wife ever,” in front of the Pack.)

Because of that, too, any thoughts Stiles had had of ever fucking his mate’s glorious ass were straight out the window. The thing was, Stiles couldn’t bring himself to mind about that, either. Really, the first time Derek slid that long, fat dick of his into Stiles, Stiles couldn’t have cared less if he’d been told he’d never penetrate anyone ever again in his life. In his limited experience with both other guys and girls, nothing would ever beat the feeling of Derek long-dicking him in bed or bending him over the couch and fucking his brains out hard and fast. And Derek, as much as he liked to be in control, seemed to love it when Stiles just felt like climbing on top and riding him into the sunset. “Fuck yeah, you’re so hot, baby,” he’d say, as Stiles posted up and down the length of his cock. “Such a pretty cowgirl riding that dick. You love it, don’t you, Stiles? Tell me how much you love that huge cock in your cunt.”

God, he did love it. If that made him a bottom or a sub or a fem or whatever, so the fuck be it.

Which might be why, the first time he’d reached for his cock while getting fucked and Derek had taken his hand away with a “No, Stiles, I want to see you come from just my cock in your pussy,” he’d moved his hand away without argument. And damn if he didn’t come as hard as he ever had in his life, all without even touching himself. 

“That’s so fucking sexy, baby,” Derek had purred after watching Stiles come on him, still fucking away towards his own orgasm. “It’s how it should be. I’ve got enough dick for both of us, don’t I?”

After that, Derek seemed to always be keeping him from touching himself until Stiles even stopped trying. It wasn’t an over-bearing thing, it was just like it became normal for him to come from Derek fucking him. 

The first time Stiles made himself come without touching his own dick while riding the special dildo Derek bought him for his birthday–the wolf one with a knot, which Stiles knew was a joke referencing Stiles’ voiced disappointment that, contrary to certain fiction he’d found, werewolves did NOT have them–he’d taken a selfie of the toy still inside him, and texted it to Derek saying, “I guess your dick ISN’T the only one I need now.”

Derek came home early that day from work determined to make him forget about the toy.

So, all in all, Stiles really had no complaints about his sex life. 

Except Derek had a new obsession. 

Derek had always seemed to love eating Stiles out, before and after they’d had sex. Stiles had actually found it a little gross the first time, and had admitted he didn’t think he could return the favor for Derek.

“That was great, Derek,” he’d panted into Derek’s chest, after the other man had finished cleaning out all the cum he’d just deposited in Stiles until Stiles begged him to stop, he was so sensitive. “But don’t think I’m putting my tongue up your ass any time soon.”

Derek made a face at him, even as he pushed a bit of hair off his forehead tenderly. “Thanks for that mental image, Stiles. I really didn’t need that.”

Stiles pulled back a little, and stared at him for a second. “Oh, so it’s fine for you to do it, but not for me?” He wasn’t even sure what he was arguing at this point, honestly.

Derek shrugged, and pulled him back down to nuzzle at his neck. “I‘ve always loved eating pussy. Don’t know why that should change with you.”

So, another weird thing about Derek’s issues. Still. “Well, I’m not complaining. I think I could almost come from you eating me out alone.”

Which apparently Derek took as a challenge. So far, he’d not been able to get Stiles to come from it, but it wasn’t from lack of trying. Sometimes, it felt like Derek was between his legs for hours, determinedly kissing and drilling in with his tongue, making Stiles scream but never quite pushing him over the edge until Stiles was sobbing and begging Derek to fuck him.

For instance, they’d been 69ing today like they often did, Stiles sucking Derek’s (admittedly, quite glorious) cock, and Derek eating out his ass. As usual, Derek came first, Stiles eagerly swallowing all the wonderful, tasty cum. Derek paused only a few moments to catch his breath before diving back between Stiles’ cheeks.

“Get that hole wet,” Stiles panted, moving to all fours, even as Derek kissed and licked not just his hole, but the cheeks surrounding it. 

Derek pulled back just enough to finger him, panting, “Fucking love your pussy, Stiles. God, your cunt tastes so good,” before diving back in for more.

Stiles was on edge, beginning to whimper. He glanced over at the mirror on their bedroom closet and got turned on even more.

“Fuck, Derek,” he gasped, and rose up on his knees, practically sitting on his mate’s face as he continued spreading his ass and feeding on it.

Derek just moaned for more.

“Baby, you’re so good at that,” Stiles moaned, and leaned forward a little, just so he could get some friction, rubbing his hard clit along Derek’s pecks. (And dammit, now Derek had HIM doing it!)

Derek pulled back, slightly out of breath, and slapped him lightly on the ass. “Move up a little, babe,” he said, and Stiles followed his nudging until he was standing at the edge of the bed, closer to the closet, and Derek was back in his ass, head back against the edge of the bed. He could now see Derek even better going to town on his ass, as he spread it wide and dove in.

“I love watching you eat my ass,” Stiles admitted, unable to take his eyes away from the mirror.

(Later, Stiles would think about how that may have been the reason why he’d moved them, but it also meant his cock–not his clit, Derek–was no longer getting friction from anything, as Derek had spread his legs slightly to get deeper inside him.)

This was going on for a while, and Stiles wondered if his legs would hold him much longer, when he felt the now-familiar pressure building inside of him. 

“Fuck, baby,” Stiles gasped, reaching back to run his hands through his boyfriend’s hair. “I’m going to cum, Derek, fuck, keep eating my ass.”

Derek pulled away slightly, kitten licking at his hole which made Stiles whimper, pitifully. “What am I eating, Stiles?”

Stiles whimpered again, trying to pull Derek back in to no avail. “My ass, god, you’re so good at eating it.”

“But I’m not eating your ass, Stiles,” Derek said, and Stiles could feel his smile against his cheek, even as he wanted to cry. “I’ll finish you if you say it.”

And Stiles fought it, even as he chased the feeling that had been building, Derek now only licking around the outside of his hole, not in it where he wanted.

“My pussy, baby,” he finally said, and was immediately rewarded with that magic tongue back where it belonged. “Fuck, yes, eat my pussy, Derek. My pussy fucking needs your tongue. Fuck!” Which was when the orgasm finally hit.

He blacked out for a few minutes. Stiles wasn’t even a little ashamed of it.

When he blinked his eyes open again, he found he was back in the center of the bed, and Derek was propped on one arm over him, his other hand between Stiles’ legs, playing with his wet, sensitive hole. He also had the most incredibly smug look on his face, and Stiles didn’t even have the energy to care.

“Back with us, Stiles?” Derek asked, teasing, but kissed him, even as he continued to play with Stiles’ over sensitive hole. Stiles widened his legs, though, and let him.

“Mmm,” was all he could manage right now in response.

“And what is this?” Derek asked in a sing-song voice, hooking his finger inside Stiles. Stiles would have hit him, but that really was the most awesome orgasm ever.

“My pussy,” he said, knowing that’s what Derek wanted to hear. Derek’s smiled turned more wicked, and he added another finger making Stiles gasp. “Your pussy,” he corrected himself.

Derek kissed him again, and smiled. “Damned right.”

“Fuck,” Stiles said, becoming aware of something aside from his pussy for the first time in a while. “It’s also your fucking beard burn, Derek. You’re such an asshole.”

Derek smiled, and shifted over him before moving down lower. “Well, that I can certainly kiss better.”

Yeah, Stiles was pretty fucking happy with his sex life.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr.
> 
> As with most of my tumblr stories, this started life as photo/gif set caption. Unlike most of them, it grew a mind and kinks of its own.


End file.
